Oops
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: Kensi and Deeks had a bit to drink, had a rough day, and were wondering what their kids would look like.  Curiosity got the better of them, or maybe it was the beer.  Will a surprise appearence from Jack tear them apart or bring them together?DENSI FLUFF.
1. Chapter 1

**I KNOW I SHOULD UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES… BLAME THE PLOT BUNNY!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Kensi and Deeks were sitting in Kensi's living room, enjoying some beer. Kensi was most definitely drunk, and probably couldn't put together a coherent thought if she wanted to. Deeks was only slightly tipsy, but still couldn't stop the occasional thought from wandering.

"Do you want kids?" Kensi asked.

"Sure." Deeks shrugged. "You?"

"Not for a _looong_ time." Kensi answered rather loudly. Ever since her first beer, her volume had been increasing, and Deeks was now really starting to wonder if the neighbors were going to call the cops. _That would be me_, Deeks thought.

"Yeah, me too, I guess." Deeks said.

"I wonder what our kids would look like…" Kensi said, suddenly perking up much more than Deeks felt comfortable with.

"Yeah, that would be interesting." Deeks agreed, only to keep her from yelling again. Last time he didn't agree with her in this state, she threw a book at his head.

"I haven't been on a date in a few weeks, and I miss it." Kensi said. Deeks _really _didn't like where this was going.

"Well, you can go pick up a guy. I doubt you have any problems." Deeks said. _And now I'm starting to not be able to control my words, either_, Deeks thought, mentally slapping himself for having that third beer.

"Are you saying you're attracted to me?" Kensi slurred, poking him seductively.

"No, I'm saying that you're hot -don't make this weird- and any guy who isn't gay would have to be blind to not be attracted to you." Deeks explained.

"So you're gay." Kensi stated.

"No."

"But you said any guy who doesn't think I'm attracted has to be either blind or gay. I know you're not blind, and you said that you're not attracted to me, so you have to be gay." Kensi said.

"Yes, Kensi, I think you're hot. That doesn't mean I want to date you." Deeks said.

"Now I really want to know what our kids would look like." Kensi pouted. Deeks lost it.

"Then let's find out." He said.

_**TBC…**_

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND GOOD WORDS! THAT'S WHY I'M UPDATING TODAY, SO KEEP THEM COMING!**

**DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT (FINALLY SOMETIHNG).**

XXXXXXXX*ONE MONTH LATERXXXXXXXX

Kensi groaned, staring at the white stick with a 'plus' on it. _I'm going to kill Deeks_, Kensi thought. It was Saturday, and the morning sun shined brightly, heating the LA air. Kensi drove down to the beach, figuring this is where Deeks would be. She stood on the sand for a moment, scanning the water, then found him. How _could_ you miss him, with his signature hair and face? He seemed to see her, too, because when he rode the wave in, he came to the shore instead of back into the water.

"Hey, Fern, are you stocking me?" He quipped.

"We have a problem." Kensi said

"I think you mean _you_ have a problem." Deeks corrected.

"I'm pregnant with _your_ baby, so I think that makes it _our_ problem." Kensi said.

"Wait, your _pregnant_!" Deeks burst.

"Yes." Kensi said.

"Give me a second." Deeks said, closing his eyes, looking up the sky. "Ok, I'm ready."

"For what?"

"For you to kick me where you like to shoot targets." Deeks said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I got you pregnant."

"It's not really your fault. We were both drunk, me incredibly." Kensi said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kensi Blye?" Deeks asked.

"Deeks, I'm Kensi."

"But you always blame me." Deeks said.

"Deeks, we really need to talk about this." She said.

"Alright. Um, let me get cleaned up at my place, then we can meet at Starbucks or something." He said, drying off his board.

"No, you go get cleaned up, then come over my house." Kensi said.

"Ok. I'll be there in half an hour." Deeks said.

"I'll be waiting." Kensi smiled.

Kensi opened her door to a smiling Deeks.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face." Kensi snapped.

"I'm sorry." Deeks said, struggling to make his lips go limp.

"You want anything?" She asked, leading him into her living room.

"No thanks." Deeks answered.

"So, how do you feel about this?"

"I'm not sure yet. On one hand I'm ecstatic -I love kids- but on the other, I know this isn't an ideal time for either of us. It's not like we're even dating or anything." Deeks said. "How about you?"

"Scared out of my mind. Kids are great, except they hate me. And, I'm not sure I want to have a baby right now. I love my job, and… I have to move every 6 months to make sure nobody knows who I am. I don't think I could do that to a kid." Kensi said.

"I agree. But what if we're super careful? We don't even use our real last names. Could it work?"

"I guess it could." Kensi shrugged. "Wait, we don't even… Are you saying we should live together?"

"Well, if it's our baby, then yeah." Deeks said. "We have to think about our baby, not us."

"I hate it when you're right." Kensi mumbled through her hands.

"So, are we going to do this, Partner?"

"Yeah, I guess. Yes." Kensi answered.

**OKAY, NOW THAT YOU'VE READ IT, DO ME A FAVOR AND CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON BELOW, AND TYPE STUFF, AND CLICK **_**SUBMIT**_**. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I'VE BEEN ON VACATION. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**DON'T OWN IT (SURPRISE SURPRISE).**

Kensi and Deeks knew they'd need time to find a house, create fake identities, and get used to it. So, together, they walked into Hetty's office, knowing they needed time off. Plus, Kensi shouldn't work the field to keep the baby safe.

"Hetty?" Deeks asked cautiously.

"Yes, Mr. Deeks?"

"Do you have a minute?"

"Come on in." Hetty smiled warmly. Deeks walked in first, followed by a hesitant Kensi.

"Hello, Ms. Blye."

"Hi, Hetty. Um, I don't really know how to say this, but… I'm pregnant." Kensi said.

"And Mr. Deeks is the father, I presume." Hetty said.

"Yes." Deeks said.

"We're going to need some time off to look for a place… We'll also need to have Eric create our new documents once we choose our names." Kensi said.

"You can have time off. Why don't you start today? Look for the house, and mull over names. Go ahead." Hetty said.

"Thanks for being so understanding." Kensi said.

"Anytime, my Dear." Hetty said, returning Kensi's smile. On the way out, Deeks closed the door.

"She likes you a lot." Deeks commented.

"Yeah. I want to stay in the LA area, in a nice neighborhood full of kids. I want a backyard." Kensi said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, too." Deeks said.

They pulled up to 13 Park Boulevard, a cream-colored house with a beautiful, large green lawn, surrounded by a white picket fence.

"This. Is. Perfect." Deeks said.

"I know." Kensi gushed, looking at the place.

"It's 2 stories with an attic, and wicked cheap." Deeks said.

"We should look inside first." Kensi said.

"Way to ruin the fun, _Fern_." Deeks said, emphasizing 'Fern'. Kensi just rolled her eyes, and walked up the beautiful flagstone walk. Upon entering, they were greeted with an airy, bright room. It's light hard-wood floor gleamed, and a square carpet with floral patterns was placed on top of the wood, only allowing a foot-long border to show.

"Well, we'd have to redecorate a little…" Kensi said.

"_Wooow_…" Deeks said, mouth hanging open. To the left was a light blue living room. The carpeted floor was a light blue, almost gray, and the walls were a light sky blue. The white seating was just the right size, and the windows were huge, letting large amounts of sunlight stream through.

"Deeks, close your mouth. I don't want you choking on a fly." Kensi snapped. Deeks obeyed. It didn't escape him how Kensi subconsciously put a hand on her stomach.

"So, how do you like it so far?" He asked.

"Wonderful." Kensi replied. For the next 10 minutes, they toured themselves around the house, finally ending up in the large backyard. The lawn was huge, and to the left was an in-ground, rectangular pool. To the right was the lawn, with a good-sized patio filled with the cooking necessities: a grill, an outside oven, a fridge, and a bar.

"Oh my god… Kensi! I'm putting in an offer right now!" Deeks yelled at the sight of the yard.

"Deeks! Wait!" Kensi yelled.

"What?"

"We need to go have Eric create our new identities." Kensi said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Deeks muttered.

"I-I don't think I can do this." Kensi said.

"What?"

"I can't lie to my kid. Everyday." Kensi elaborated, sitting on one of the plush patio chairs.

"The only reason we move around is to make sure we're not found." Deeks said.

"And if we don't, we -or the baby- could end up like Dom." Kensi said.

"But Dom was a rookie, really, nothing more than that. We're experienced, Kensi. And who would want to mess with Kensi Blye?" Deeks asked. Kensi gave a watery laugh, and Deeks only just noticed that she was crying.

"I don't care how mad Sam and Callen get. I just want- I want to live." Kensi said.

"Then let's do this." Deeks said.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Kensi and Deeks put in their offer, and waited. It was all they could do.

"We might as well tell the others." Deeks suggested.

"Let's make a bet." Kensi said, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Oh yeah? I'm game." Deeks replied.

"I bet Callen has the biggest reaction." Kensi said.

"Twenty bucks on Sam." Deeks said.

"You're on." Kensi smirked.

10 minutes later, they walked through the front door, greeted by Sam and Callen arguing over donuts again.

"I'm pregnant with Deeks' baby!" Kensi yelled. Sam just sat there, and Callen's mouth dropped open. "I won, Deeks." Kensi declared. Sighing, Deeks handed her 20 dollars.

"Oh, you were joking." Callen laughed.

"I'm not, actually." Kensi said.

"We just put an offer on a house." Deeks added.

"Under aliases, right?" Sam asked.

"No." Kensi said confidently.

"Do I need to remind you that Deeks got shot, and Dom died because they didn't move around and change routines and names?" Callen asked.

"I know. But we're not stupid." Kensi replied.

"Kensi, no! This is a really bad idea." Callen said, taking several steps toward her.

"I'm a big girl, Callen. I can take care of myself." Kensi said.

"I know that, but I still think this is a really bad idea." He said.

"And _you_ can't tell me what to do." Deeks sang happily.

"Sam, what do you think?" Callen asked.

"They're both adults. We're not their parents. Kensi is a highly trained federal agent, and Deeks is a not so highly trained cop. They can make their own decisions." Sam said.

"Way to back me up." Callen said sarcastically.

"Any way, congratulations." Sam said. "I think."

They all laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I HOPE I DIDN'T KEEP YOU WAITNG TOO LONG. SORRY.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Later that night, Kensi and Deeks were sitting on the beach. The sun was almost below the horizon, and it's brilliant mango light covered the sky.

"It's such a nice day." Kensi said.

"Yeah." Deeks agreed.

"That was pretty funny, you know. I'm surprised one of them didn't throttle you." Kensi said, laughing at the last part.

"I think I'm growing on them." Deeks said.

"Mmm." Kensi purred, leaning into him.

"When do you want to get an ultrasound?" Deeks asked.

"Deeks, the only thing I can think about right now is how ridiculously hot you are." Kensi said.

"Ok, then." Deeks laughed. "At least _one_ of us can control our urges."

"Hey!" Kensi said, then slapped him on the shoulder.

"You haven't really loved anyone since Jack, have you? I mean, really _loved_." Deeks stated.

"No, I haven't." Kensi frowned. "Until you."

"He meant a lot to you." Deeks said.

"I was engaged, Deeks. What do you think? I mean, what kind of crazy person would want to marry _me_?"

"I would."

"Then there's obviously something wrong with you."

Deeks frowned at that. Kensi was usually very confident in who she was, and now she seemed to be thinking that she was a horrible person.

"No, Kens. There's something wrong with anyone who doesn't want to marry you. You're beautiful, passionate, strong, and caring. You may not be the typical LA girl, but you're so much better." Deeks said.

"You really mean that?" She asked.

"Of course. Would I ever lie to my partner?" He asked.

"No, you wouldn't. But there's one condition about all of this, ok?"

"Shoot."

"When we're at work, we're partners, nothing else. Well, except friends. But when we're at home, we're a couple. We _have_ to keep work and home separate." Kensi said.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Deeks replied.

"Good, Scooby." Kensi said, smirking at the name.

"Scooby? Alright, _Fern_." Deeks said pointedly.

"How did you even come up with that?"

"It's a long story." Deeks shrugged. The two burst into a laughing fit.

Sam and Callen were sitting at a local restaurant, waiting for their food.

"So, what do you think about all this?" Callen asked.

"That Deeks is an idiot and always will be." Sam replied.

"I'm serious. They're living without an alias, Sam. That's too dangerous." Callen said.

"If they're happy, let them be. We both know that if Kensi thought Deeks would get hurt by it, then she wouldn't let them." Sam said.

"You're right. But what about Kensi being pregnant?" Callen asked.

"I don't know. We both saw it coming from the first time they saw each other." Sam said.

"All I know is, hormones better not effect Kensi or I am going to gray." Callen said.

**GOOD, BAD, UGLY? LET ME KNOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME A LITTLE WHILE TO UPDATE. I'VE HAD A ROUGH COUPLE DAYS WITH A BUNCH OF DRAMA.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

When Kensi and Deeks walked in Monday morning, it was like they were royal. Every eye fell upon them, then went to Kensi's stomach.

"News travels fast around here." Deeks whispered.

"That's because we're federal agents, not cops!" Kensi smirked.

"I was chosen by Henrietta Lang to be your new partner, and NCIS's liaison. I'm practically a federal agent." Deeks replied.

"Alright then." Kensi said.

"Ha! You can't deny what I said! Hetty!" Deeks yelled triumphantly, looking around at everyone's unimpressed faces. "Really, guys? Sam? Callen? _You know you love me, you know you care_." Deeks sang.

"Deeks, shut _up_! I hate Justin Beiber." Kensi said, blocking her ears. To make matters worse, Deeks could be legally tone deaf, if it was even possible.

*******6 months later*******

Eric and Kensi and Hetty were sitting in the OPS room, waiting. The men were running an OP, and though Kensi had insisted on being in it, Hetty didn't let her. Being 6 months pregnant meant getting benched. Still in a bad mood, Kensi took a bite of her donut. She watched as Sam and Callen checked around a corner, and Deeks came up behind him. Suddenly, a man across the street shot, and hit Deeks.

"Oh my god! Eric! Get an ambulance out _now_!" Kensi screamed, yanking the headpiece off of him so she could talk to the team. "Sam, how is he?" She asked.

"He's losing blood fast, Kens. Not so good." Sam replied.

"Don't either of you leave him!" She yelled frantically.

"Deeks? Deeks, talk to me." Kensi said, trying her best to keep her voice calm. "I swear, if you leave me with this baby -our baby- alone, I will tell Sam and G all your dirty little secrets. So do me a favor, and _don't die_." Kensi's voice broke, and she practically fell into the chair behind her, Hetty rubbing soothing circles on her back, as tears silently streamed down her face. Sam and Callen looked at the camera they knew was being fed into OPS, and gave Kensi sympathetic looks. "Wha- what- does-does that-mean?" Kensi choked out.

"They're just trying to let them know they're there, doing everything they can." Hetty replied reassuringly. They heard sirens via the TV.

"Oh god…" Kensi repeated. They saw Sam and Callen glance back at the screen, they too looking frantic. As a last resort, Kensi grabbed the headset, which she had yanked off before Deeks could hear her heart-wrenching sobs, and said,

"Deeks, please don't leave me…"

**JUST WANNA SAY: I HATE JUSTIN BEAVER**


	7. Chapter 7

**DON'T WORRY, I'LL DO ANOTHER UPDATE TONIGHT. I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS LAST NIGHT, JUST RAN OUT OF TIME TO POST IT.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

*ERIC'S POINT OF VEW*

I am going as fast as I can, getting the message to the dispatcher that the situation is urgent. I'm doing my best, but Kensi yelling at me to send an ambulance isn't helping. I know she's not angry, I can hear it in her voice. She's just frantic. I've never heard her that way. She's usually just so calm and reigned-in, it almost makes me freeze. But this is the moment that all of us realize just how much Deeks means to Kensi- just how hysterical her voice is tells us. And for some reason, I don't think it's the hormones. My heart aches for her. Now she's sobbing. And that makes it hurt even more. Hearing and seeing the tough-as-nails woman sobbing just isn't something I'm used to. So, I look away, knowing that tomorrow -or after this whole ordeal is over, if it ever is- I'll be getting a death threat. I pray that Deeks will pull through. Not just for him, for losing a friend, but for Kensi's sake. And their child's. Oh god, they have a -3 month old child. I flash back to when Kensi waltzed in, yelling that she was pregnant with Deeks' baby. I remember the whole building's expressions- shock, anger, happiness- and then Callen and Sam laughing, realizing it was a joke, especially after Deeks hands Kensi the twenty bucks. And then the shock that they weren't actually kidding. No one quite believed them until Kensi started to show, and even then people always made her lift up her shirt to make sure it wasn't a baby-bump-suit, because that would be the kind of joke she and Deeks would play. I see Hetty trying to calm Kensi down, but nothing is working. This is when I really wish I had Nate. He could help Kensi, and my sidekick/pal would still be here. Of course, I have Nell, but it's not the same. Nell's on people's good side.

*NELL'S POINT OF VIEW*

Eric and I share a glance, seeing our own grief reflected in each other's eyes. Everyone cares for Deeks in the building, but the actual agents/techies/ops manager are the ones who truly care. I know that Sam and Callen pretend they don't care for him, but I know they like him. In the beginning, he and Kensi clashed, but that's because they both have trust issues. I know they deny it, but they're growing on each other. And now it's quite obvious just how much Kensi cares about Deeks. I don't know her very well, but I know she's something of a legend.


	8. Chapter 8

**I MEANT TO UPDATE LAST NIGHT. I FELL ASLEEP. OOPS. SO, ANYWAY, SORRY. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Sam, Callen, Kensi, and Hetty were sitting in the waiting room. Deeks had been in surgery the past 2 hours. Kensi kept fidgeting.

"He'll be out in a few moments, Ms. Blye." Hetty said. The doctor had told them the surgery would take around 2 hours, but if the damage was more serious than initially thought, it would take longer.

"Unless the bullet nicked an artery, or punctured his lung, or went through his stomach…" Kensi rambled.

"Positive thinking, Kens." Sam said.

"You really care about him." Renko said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Renko!" Kensi yelled with as much cheer as she could muster, and threw herself into him, happy to see her old partner. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard your partner might not make it. But look at you! I never thought I'd see the day Kensi Blye becomes a mother!" Renko added, smiling broadly. Hetty, Sam, and Callen fixed him with a hard glare.

"Uh, let's just not talk about that." Kensi said.

"I know my arrival's unexpected, but Director Vance sent me over. Deeks will need time to recover, if he even survives. Looks like you're stuck with me." Renko continued.

"Renko." Kensi said through grit teeth.

"Yes?"

"If my partner dies, I swear I'll kill you." Kensi said.

"Sorry, I thought you didn't like him." Renko apologized.

"I _don't_ like him. I love him." Kensi said. "And if he dies, my baby won't have a father."

"Uh… wow." Renko wasn't sure what to say.

"How about you go away? You don't care. We're a family. Sam, G, Hetty, Deeks, and I. You aren't." Kensi spat.

"Well, I might be your partner. Actually, I will. Like I said, Deeks will need recovery time."

"_Renko, go away_!" Kensi yelled. Mumbling something under his breath, Renko walked down the hall. "Hetty, isn't there something you can do? I can't be partners with Renko. I don't _want_ a partner. I'll just wait for Deeks. I can't go out in the field anyway." Kensi said.

"That's fine, Ms. Blye. I will talk to Director Vance when we get back." Hetty said.

"Thanks." Kensi said, managing a small smile.

"Martin Deeks?" A doctor asked, clad in blue scrubs.

"That's us." Sam said.

"Mr. Deeks suffered a punctured lung, but other than that, was extremely lucky." The doctor continued.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kensi asked the question on everyone's minds.

"We managed to stop the bleeding and inflate the lung, but there is still the possibility of an embolism. The next 24 hours are key." The doctor said.

"Thank you, Doctor." Hetty said. The doctor nodded, then walked off.

"Hetty, when you find this guy, I talk to him. And then, if necessary, I shoot him." Kensi demanded.

"Of course." Hetty replied. Just then, Deeks -and the bed he was laying on- got rolled out of the OR.

"Can we see him?" Kensi asked.

"Family only." A nurse replied.

"I'm his girlfriend." Kensi said.

"Follow me." The nurse said. With a last glance to her friends, Kensi followed the woman down the hall.

The nurses had just left, and Kensi took Deeks' hand in hers.

"Hey, Deeks. I know we each have our quirks. Sam and G like basketball and donuts. I'm apparently a serial dater. But you need to stop getting shot. Can you do that for me?" Kensi asked, placing a gentle kiss to his hand. I've only really loved a handful of people in my life. My dad, Jack, my mom… you. They all left me. So I'd really appreciate it if you don't leave me, too." Just then, Kensi's phone rang.

"Yeah?" She asked, trying to be nice to Eric.

"I got a name on the shooter." The techie said.

"Who is it?" Kensi asked impatiently.

"Jackson Donovan." Eric said hesitantly.

"Jack…" Kensi whispered.

**I JUST REALIZED I SEEM TO LIKE JACK TO BE SHOOTING DEEKS. ALTHOUGH THIS STORY IS VERY DIFFERENT FROM ****CURSED****.**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM MEANS SO MUCH!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

It took Hetty and Callen a full hour to get Kensi to agree to go back to OPS to work on the case. She only did so because Deeks was stable. Sam stayed behind to keep an eye on Deeks, just in case. So now Callen, Eric, Nell, Kensi, and Hetty were sitting around the table, various images filling the screen.

"So Jack shot Deeks. Obviously, to kill him. I think it's safe to assume he wants Kensi." Callen said.

"Then let him come to me." Kensi said.

"What?"

"Use me as bait." Kensi added.

"Kens, if he tries to kill you or something… Are you prepared to shoot him?" Callen asked.

"Are you really asking me that question?" Kensi asked, laughing uneasily.

"It _is_ a rather imperative question, Ms. Blye." Hetty said.

"Yes, Callen, I can shoot him if I need to." Kensi replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'm still not thrilled." Callen said.

"Too bad Hetty calls the shots." Kensi smirked.

"I believe this is our best shot." Hetty said. Sighing, Callen texted Sam.

Sam looked at his phone.

KENSI'S GONNA BE BAIT. Sam sighed. _They leave me here for 10 minutes and they decide to do something stupid_, he thought. Then he glanced back at Deeks. He really wished Deeks was up to talk Kensi out of this. Renko walked in.

"Hey." He said, handing Sam a coffee.

"Hey." Sam replied.

"Figured you probably want to go back to OPS. It's my turn to watch Deeks, anyway." Renko said.

"Thanks." Sam smiled. "But you really do have to stop harassing Kensi."

"She getting soft on us?"

"She lost her first partner last year. And Deeks, she loves him. And he might die." Sam explained. "Just don't mention anything about partners, dating, love, marriage, babies, hair, or death. At least for right now."

"Yeah, I get it." Renko said.

"Anyway, thanks, man." Sam said, then took off.

Sam rushed into OPS, scanning the room for Callen.

"Are you insane!" He yelled.

"Uh…" Callen muttered.

"You're letting Kensi go off and be bait for her ex-fiancé/crazy ex-lover?" Sam continued.

"Hey, I don't like this any better than you do." Callen said, trying to push Sam away. "Personal Bubble." He said, gesturing around him.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled.

"It was my idea." Kensi said, strutting out in a black spaghetti strap dress with impossibly high black heels.

"This is a really bad idea." Sam said.

"This is me not caring." Kensi said, walking past the men to her desk.

"You look funny." Callen said.

"What?"

"You're stomach's huge." He elaborated.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. I thought you knew." Kensi snapped.

"Are you sure you're six months?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look bigger." Callen said.

"Maybe it's just a big baby." Kensi shrugged.

"Are you kids ready?" Hetty asked.

"Yup." Kensi replied. The others nodded.

"Alright, better get going, then." Hetty said. Sam drove, and Callen sat in the back seat. Kensi could no longer fit comfortably back there.

"Now I see why you complained every time we drove, Kens." Callen said.

"Ha." Kensi laughed, though it was without humor.

"We're here." Sam said. With one last look at her friends, Kensi got out, wobbling slightly.

"You good?" Callen asked with an amused smirk.

"Shut up." Kensi whispered. Once she made it to one of the many outdoor restaurant seats, she sat, picking up a baby magazine. After 15 minutes, a tall man with a marine cut strolled over and sat across from her.

"Hey, Kensi." He said.

**SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT, BUT REVIEWS WILL ALMOST GUARANTEE IT.**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS! I PROMISE A HAPPY ENDING! (UNLESS THE STORY TAKES CONTROL OF ME…)**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Callen braced himself. This wasn't undercover, Kensi wasn't pretending to be somebody else. And that might be harder.

"You left me." Kensi said, trying to keep her anger in check.

"I know, Kens, I'm sorry…" Jack said.

"Don't call me that." She snapped.

"Sorry."

"And then you shoot my fiancé!" Kensi burst. Of course, she and Deeks weren't engaged, but she had to make it seem like Deeks meant more to her than Jack ever did.

"How did engagement work out for you last time?" Jack asked.

"That was all you!" She yelled. Or attempted to. She couldn't let Jack know just how much his words hurt, or how much he had meant to her.

"And I see you're pregnant." He observed.

"Happily." Kensi said.

"A one-night stand gone wrong? Ended up pregnant?"

"No, actually. I was engaged when I conceived." Kensi said.

"And that was at least six months ago. Why aren't you married?"

"There's a long wait for the Santa Monica beach." Kensi said easily. "So let's just talk about what's on everyone's minds. Why did you try to kill Deeks?"

"He isn't dead?" Jack asked with disappointment.

"Not yet. But if he dies, you're charged with murder." Kensi said.

"Oh goody. You won't arrest me, though." Jack said.

"Answer my question." Kensi demanded.

"I know I made a mistake leaving you, Kensi. I really am sorry. I was kinda going through a hard time." Jack said.

"And I really don't care." Kensi replied.

"Kensi…"

"Jackson Donovan, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Martin Deeks." Kensi said, slapping handcuffs on his wrists.

"You're subtle." Jack mumbled.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court… blah, blah, blah." Kensi said.

**REALLY SHORT CHAPTER. WICKED SORRY. I'M JUST HAVING A BOUT OF WRITER'S BLOCK. HELP IF YOU CAN!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I WOULD'VE UPDATED SOONER, I WAS AT MY GRANDMOTHER'S. THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, REALLY. THEY MEAN A LOT.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

The team was sitting in the boathouse, everyone trying to contain their smirks and smiles as Jack sat in the interrogations room, squirming. However, no one could miss the fact that a sarcastic comment from Deeks was nowhere to be heard.

"How much longer are we gonna let him sit in there?" Sam asked.

"Until Hetty lets me shoot him." Kensi replied.

"You wanna _kill_ him?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Not necessarily _kill_. Maybe just in the leg. Let him know what Deeks felt like."

"I haven't seen Hetty." Callen commented.

"Probably with Deeks." Sam said.

"So, who want to talk to him first?" Kensi asked.

"Who thinks they can go in there without strangling him first?" Callen corrected.

"Me." Kensi said.

"But you just said you want to shoot him."

"Exactly. If I strangle him, there's no point in shooting him." Kensi said, then yanked the door open.

"Do you still have the ring yet?" Jack asked.

"I threw it into the Pacific Ocean." Kensi replied coolly. "But I'm not here to talk about that. We have your confession on tape."

"Then why am I being interrogated?"

"The Navy is missing a gun. The same model as the one you used to shoot Deeks. Did you take the gun?""Yup."

"That's all we need." Kensi said, getting up from the table.

"Kens, can't we talk?"

"I told you not to call me that. And it's Agent Blye to you." Kensi said, slamming the door behind her.

"Still want to shoot him?" Sam asked.

"Shut up and go down to the gym with me." She snapped. Sam shrugged, then followed, leaving Callen to deal with Jack. Callen walked in, keeping a poker face on as he sat down.

"So you're basically just gonna stay here until Deeks either pulls through or dies. If he dies, you're charged with murder. In which case, we'll all push for the death penalty. And right now, I'd be more worried about Kensi killing you than the state." Callen said.

"_Agent Blye_ won't kill me, not with Deeks' life in limbo." Jack said confidently.

"Do you even _know_ her?"

"Well, I haven't seen her in 6 years, but she hasn't changed much. She's still passionate and down-to-earth, but meaner." Jack said.

"Meaner?"

"Colder."

"I can see how you'd think that, but Kensi is only just cruel to you." Callen said.

"Well, I kinda _did_ break her heart." Jack said.

"Do you even regret it?" Callen asked, barely able to keep his temper.

"I never meant to hurt her. I- I thought I was helping." Jack stuttered.

"By leaving her?"

"I couldn't think straight. I had PTSD. I thought it was the best thing for her." Jack said. "It was." He whispered. Callen didn't know how to respond, so he just left. He then walked into the gym to find Kensi and Sam sparring.

"What's the score?" He asked.

"I'm too embarrassed to say." Sam replied, then got punched in the face.

"Pay attention." Kensi snapped.

"Hard to do when I'm in the room, Kens." Callen smirked.

"Shut up, cause you're next." Kensi said.

"Crap." Callen muttered. He checked his vibrating phone.

"Hello."

"Mr. Callen, please inform the others that Mr. Deeks is awake." Hetty said.

"Will do." Callen said, then hung up.

"Deeks is awake!" He yelled. Just as Sam was about to connect his foot with her stomach, Kensi ran off the mat to the doors, leaving Sam hanging in mid-air then falling.

"Let's go!" She yelled.

At the hospital, Hetty met them outside Deeks' room.

"He has a bit of amnesia." Hetty said.

"How bad?" Sam asked.

"He knows who he is, remembers the team, remembers bits and pieces of what he likes and doesn't like." Hetty answered.

"Can I see him?" Kensi asked.

"Yes, Dear." Hetty said. Slowly, Kensi walked in, and smiled at him.

"Hey, Deeks."

"Don't be offended if my memory's a little foggy." He said. "Ha! You're pregnant!" He smiled lopsidedly.

"With _your_ baby." Kensi said.

"What!"

"You really don't remember." Kensi whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**THANKS FOR POINTING OUT LAST CHAPTER THAT IT WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE FOR SAM AND KENSI TO BE SPARRING SINCE SHE'S PREGNANT. I KINDA FORGOT ABOUT THAT. I'LL FIX THAT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

They sat like that for an hour, Deeks not sure what to say, nor Kensi. A nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry, visiting hours are over." She said, smiling sympathetically. Deciding that her and Deeks weren't going to be talking much, especially with him doped up on morphine, Kensi didn't argue. She received questioning looks from her friends, and she just smiled and shrugged.

"He doesn't remember the part about him getting me knocked up. Must be the drugs."

"My sympathies, Ms. Blye. However, Mr. Callen told me that you and Mr. Hanna were sparring earlier…" Hetty said, giving Kensi 'the look'.

"I just let her hit me, Hetty." Sam said, nervous that Hetty would turn on him, too.

"That's all we did." Kensi said. Hetty glanced at Callen.

"Really, Hetty." Callen said.

"Fine. But no more, Ms. Blye, until you have your baby." Hetty said, giving each of her agents a firm look.

"Of course." Kensi smiled. Then she turned to Callen and hit him.

"Hey!" Callen said.

"You tattled." Kensi justified.

"Ever since you and Deeks went all _lovers_ on us, we turned into your punching bags." Sam said.

"Yeah, Deeks' job, as your partner, is to let you hit him. And as your boyfriend…" Callen muttered the last part. Hetty just watched her agents, amused.

"I don't believe either of you gentlemen have the dating track record to be advising Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye." Hetty said.

"I agree that _Sam_ doesn't, but me? Come on, Hetty, I'm charming." Callen said, smiling.

"How come I haven't heard you talk about a girlfriend?" Sam quipped.

"Because _I'm_ not a bragger." Callen replied.

"Let's face it," Kensi put an arm around each man's neck, "Deeks and I are the better looking ones of the group."

The next morning, sunlight streamed through Deeks' window when he woke up. Through blurry eyes, he saw Kensi sitting next to him.

"Hey." He smiled, blinking the sleep away. She jumped.

"The nurse said you wouldn't be up for another hour." Kensi said.

"Well, I never could follow a schedule." He chuckled.

"No, you can't." She said, stroking his hair. "What do you remember?"

"Now I remember that I love you." He smiled. "And our baby. I remember you asked me to do you a favor and not die."

"Do you remember being shot?" Kensi whispered.

"Yes. I remember your frantic voice yelling at me to stay awake."

"Yeah…" Kensi felt her face flush. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I thought we were past the tough-as-nails stage with each other."

"We are, it's just… It doesn't help you to stay alive if you hear my screaming." Kensi said.

"Actually, it does." Deeks said.

"Anyway, you should be fine. The doctor came in about 15 minutes before you woke up. You'll about 6 weeks of recovery time, but you'll be fine. Did I tell you Renko's back?"

"He is?"

"Yeah. He's my partner until you're all recovered."

"_Great_." Deeks rolled his eyes.

"He's not _that_ bad, although I think he was hoping you'd die."

"Anybody who's partnered with you is lucky. Of course he wants to be your partner."

"Actually, I think he hated it." Kensi laughed.

"Yes, you're hard to deal with at first, but then you mellow out."

"_Mellow_? What have they got you on, Deeks?"

"I'm not sure. Why, is _mellow_ a weird word?" Deeks asked.

"For you, yes. And I am not hard to deal with." Kensi crossed her arms.

"Yes you are, Princess." Deeks smiled.

"Do I look like a princess to you?" Kensi snapped.

"No. You're too pretty."

"Nice save."

"My shoulder is thanking me." He quipped. Kensi just shook her head in amusement.


	13. Chapter 13

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Deeks was finally let out of the hospital after a week of captivity. He protested the wheel chair, but Callen just told him to suck it up, he'd had to ride in one, too, when he was released.

"Just 5 more weeks, big guy." Kensi said, wheeling him down a flight of stairs.

"Ow! What was that for?" Deeks asked.

"I thought you'd have fun." Kensi shrugged.

"Are you even supposed to be wheeling me around?"

"I'm pregnant, not wounded." Kensi replied. "Although, they might not even need Renko, since I'm not going out in the field. Did I tell you Hetty forbade me from sparring until I'm not pregnant anymore?"

"Poor you. It's only another 12-ish weeks, Kens. Then you can hit me all you want." Deeks said.

"Deeks, that's twice as much as you." Kensi whined. "But I don't know if they could even _use_ Renko, if they need to pretend to have a couple go under cover."

"Sam and Renko could pass for gay." Deeks suggested.

"Not a chance, Deeks." Callen said, handing the blonde a cup of coffee.

"You're the best!" Deeks said, cherishing the flavor.

"Yeah, I heard from Hetty that Renko's going to DC, and they're sending one of Gibbs' people. I think Ziva." Callen said.

"So they're switching until I'm back?" Kensi asked.

"Pretty much. But you'll like Ziva." Callen said.

MTAC/OPS CENTER

"Good morning, Leon." Hetty smiled.

"Hello, Hetty. I presume you know Agent Gibbs?"

"Hi." Hetty nodded. Gibbs and Vance were standing next to each other in MTAC, and Hetty was in the OPS center. They were talking via video.

"I've told Gibbs that Agent Blye is no longer able to work under cover, so we'd have to borrow one of his. Agent David is one of the most experienced, and we need a female over there. They both agreed, and Renko is coming here." Vance said.

"Sounds good." Hetty said.

"Is this okay with your agents?" Vance asked.

"I've told my senior agent. He's fine with it." She replied.

"Great. It'll only be another 12 or so weeks, correct? Assuming Agent Blye wants to return to the field right away, which I believe she does." Vance said.

"Ms. Blye is very eager." Hetty smiled.

"Gibbs, go tell Ziva to pack her bags." Vance said to Gibbs. "Thank you, Hetty."

"Any time, Leon." With that, the screen went blank.

KENSI AND DEEKS' HOUSE

"It feels so good to be back here." Deeks sank into the couch.

"You had me scared there for a while." Kensi said, following Deeks' example.

"I promise I'll do my best not to get shot." Deeks said, putting up his right hand.

"That's a start." She said sarcastically.

"I really am sorry, Kens."

"Can we just forget about it?" Kensi snapped.

"Well, I'm going to make a turkey dinner." Deeks said, clapping his hands together.

"Deeks, you just got out of the hospital." Kensi said, shooting up right behind him, following him as best she could due to her swollen stomach.

"Exactly. All I got was lousy cafeteria food. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a turkey to prepare." He said, shooing her out of the way.

"Deeks, come on, this is silly. Why don't we just order in Chinese or something." Kensi insisted.

"I want turkey!"

"Okay then, you can make your stupid turkey. I'm gonna go to the mission and look at evidence from a case. Actually, on second thought, I don't think it's best to leave you alone with an oven." Kensi said, putting her shoes down.

"Kensi, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Deeks said, seasoning the turkey.

"But I still don't trust you." Kensi patted him on the cheek, then went to the couch to read a book. Then the home phone rang, and Deeks answered it.

"Oh, hi Callen! Yep, here she is. It's for you." Deeks said, handing Kensi the phone.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?" Callen asked.

"I'm on fire duty." She replied.

"What?"

"I'm making sure Deeks doesn't burn the house down. He's making a turkey."

"Okay, then. I was just making sure you guys got in fine."

"The real question is _will we be burned to a crisp_? Check on us in 7 hours." She said.

"I will." Callen chuckled. "I think Hetty wants Deeks to come in and do paperwork. And you should probably come in, too, cause believe it or not, I trust Deeks with an oven more than I trust you." Callen said, then hung up. Kensi just smiled in amusement.

"Deeks, you gotta go do paperwork tomorrow!"

"But I have a hole in me!" Deeks whined.

"And that isn't stopping you from making turkey."


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, I DON'T HAVE MUCH OF AN EXCUSE.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"This might just be the best thing I've ever eaten!" Kensi gushed, mouth full of turkey.

"See? And did I burn the house down?" Deeks asked, smiling proudly.

"You had a close call when the oven started smoking." Kensi said.

"Yeah, but I saved it. How's the stuffing?"

"Everything's amazing, Deeks. I'm so glad I let you do this."

"_Let _me?" Deeks raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." Kensi waved her hands.

"I mean, it _is_ pretty good, if I do say so myself." He agreed.

"How's the hole feeling?" She asked.

"It's a hole." He replied.

"Deeks?" Kensi said, giving him _the look_.

"Yes, it hurts, but it's normal." He said nonchalantly.

"Deeks, this is no time to be a hero. If it starts to hurt abnormally, or you think _anything's_ wrong, I'm taking you to get checked out. So don't say it's fine." To make her point, she flung a spoonful of potatoes at his chest.

"Ow, Kens. Don't _intentionally_ hurt me." Deeks said. "But you do realize that's what you do, right?"

"Uh, I don't intentionally hurt myself." Kensi said. "Oh, unless you mean fling potatoes and intentionally hurt you, then yes, that's what I do."

"I mean say everything's fine." For the moment, Deeks was going to forget that she flung potatoes at him.

"If everything's fine, I'm not gonna lie." She replied.

"I don't expect you to. But even when you have hypothermia, you say you're fine." Deeks said, referring to when she was thrown in a fountain."I did not have hypothermia, Deeks." She said. "Stop overreacting."

"I'm not overreacting, Kens. I'm just caring."

"I appreciate that, but I don't want to talk, I want to eat."

"Fine." Deeks rolled his eyes, then smirked.

"Yes, I like your cooking. You cook a lot better than me." Kensi admitted. Deeks' smirk just grew.

The Next Morning

Through blurry eyes, Deeks read the blinking numbers. In the background, he could barely hear a shrill screech.

"Deeks, hit the snooze button." Kensi mumbled. Flopping his hand aimlessly and uselessly around, he managed to knock a glass on the floor, landing with a _thud_. "Really?" Kensi snapped, throwing herself over him to hit the button.

"Why are you on top of me?" Deeks questioned.

"Because your useless body couldn't find the stupid button." She snapped again.

"Morning sickness and hormones?" Deeks asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I threw up my stomach, as well as its contents at 4:30."

"I guess I'm a deep sleeper." Deeks shrugged, now sitting up.

"Get up." Kensi nudged him.

"Is Hetty _really_ making me do paperwork? Can't she just drop it off here?" He whined.

"You're fine, Deeks. Plus, you're not the one with a human being inside of you. It's a very odd sensation."

"Yes, well, having a hole in you is a very odd sensation." Deeks threw back.

"I know." She replied.

"Wait, you never told me where you were shot!" Deeks called after her.

"I'm getting in the shower."

"Can I come, too?" Deeks got his answer when the door slammed inches from his nose.

THE MISSION, BULLPEN

"Hey, guys!" Callen greeted.

"Hi." Both Deeks and Kensi smiled.

"You look good, Deeks." Sam said.

"Thanks, I feel good."

"So you won't mind doing some paperwork, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"Of course not, Hetty."

"You were whining about it last night." Kensi smirked.

"Anyway, this is Ziva." Callen said, gesturing to the woman sitting next to him.

"Hi." Ziva smiled.

"Hi." Deeks smiled back, a smile far too charming for Kensi's liking. So, she elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!" He yelped.

"Ms. Blye, no abusing your partner!" Hetty yelled from her office.

"I'll get you at home." Kensi whispered viciously into his ear. Deeks just gulped.

"Is this normal?" Ziva asked Callen, looking at the two.

"They've gotten better. It used to be worse before they started dating." Callen answered.

"Shut up." Kensi glared at him.

"What? It's the truth." Callen shrugged.

"When we're here, we're partners, when we're at home, we're partners." Kensi said. "The other type." She clarified.

"Boy or girl?" Ziva asked.

"We don't know." Deeks answered.

"Are you going to find out?" Sam asked.

"Probably not."

"Let's make a bet!" Callen yelled happily.

**KINDA SHORT, SORRY. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	15. Chapter 15

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, GUYS! I REALLY LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE, AND THAT'S WHY I'M UPDATING.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Kensi groaned. She did _not_ want a bet on her baby. At all.

"Come on, Kens, it'll be fun." Callen said, sensing her disgust.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

"I bet it's a boy." Callen said.

"Girl." Sam said.

"I'm not taking part in this childish behavior." Deeks said pointedly. Sam snorted.

"Whatever." Callen said. "Sam and I are gonna go spar. You two lovebirds have fun."

"I'm coming!" Ziva declared. Deeks glanced at Kensi, who had a longing look in her eyes.

"Just a few more months, Babe." He said, rubbing gentle circles into her back.

"I know." She said. They each took a seat at their desks, which happened to be next to each other, and sighed.

"So, just for fun, what do you think it is?" He asked.

"I don't know." Kensi said, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Come on, Kensi. I want to know." Deeks pressed.

"What do _you_ think it is?" She shot back, obviously irritated at the questioning. Deeks knew this wasn't really her, that it was the hormones, and answered the question.

"Me? I think we're having a little boy." Kensi remained silent. "Kens?"

"I'm trying to sleep." She mumbled.

"Go sleep on Callen's couch." Deeks said. Kensi chuckled.

"Yeah. I don't want to walk, though."

"I'll push you." Deeks said, grabbing the back of her swivel chair.

"Oh god…" She muttered.

"Here we go!" Deeks started running her around the first floor of the Mission.

"Deeks, be careful! You might hurt the stitches. Remember you have a hole in you?" Kensi was suddenly alert.

"Oh, yeah. Well, here's the couch." Deeks slowed to a stop.

"Thank you." She said.

XXXXXX 3 MONTHS LATER XXXXXX

"Deeks!" Kensi yelled.

"What?" He shot up out of the bed, fear coursing through him.

"I'm having contractions!" She yelled back.

"Where _are_ you?" Deeks asked, stumbling around the dark house. He found the kitchen, and fumbled with the light switch. He found Kensi sitting at the kitchen table with a piece of paper in front of her with, at least to Deeks, random numbers scrawled in random places.

"Please turn off the light." She put her hands up to shield her eyes. Deeks flicked the switch again, turning them off.

"What are you, a vampire?" He quipped.

"Shut up. My eyes have been sensitive to light in the past few days." She said.

"Okay." Deeks said slowly, taking a seat across from her. "Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"I don't know. They're about 7 minutes apart." Kensi shrugged.

"Maybe we should call and ask." Deeks suggested. Kensi nodded. Just as he was about to dial, she said,

"I-I think we should just go." Her voice was soft and kind of scared.

"Okay." He said.

"I'm gonna go pack a bag." She said, abruptly getting up.

"Kensi?"

"What?" She replied from their room.

"It's gonna be okay." He said.

"Of course it is." She nodded.

"Can I _please_ turn on a light?" He begged.

"Only if you get me sunglasses." Kensi replied, throwing her bag to him.

"Oof!" He yelped as the bag hit him.

"Let's go." She said as she briskly walked by.

"I'm not a pack mule!" He called.

**OK, SO I'M THINKING ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	16. Chapter 16

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

While Kensi was getting evaluated in the ER, Deeks sat on the bench outside, calling Hetty. On the 5th ring, the older woman picked up.

"Mr. Deeks, you do realize that it's 2:30 AM, correct?" Hetty asked, but not in a threatening way.

"I'm sorry, Hetty, but I can't tell our baby when to come." Deeks smiled, proud to say 'our baby'.

"Congratulations, Mr. Deeks. Shall I notify Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna?" She asked.

"Yeah." Deeks smiled. "Kensi's gonna want her brothers here."

"We'll all be there soon. Take care, Mr. Deeks." With that, Hetty hung up.

5 hours later, with one last scream and push, a wailing baby was handed to Kensi.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked, needing to know he was there.

"I'm right here, Kens." He replied, leaning in to kiss her.

"I'm so sorry to break this little moment, but I need to take your son to get tagged and weighed, and scan for health problems." A nurse said. Hesitantly, Kensi handed the boy over.

"I love you so much, Kensi." Deeks said, eyes shining with unshed tears of joy.

"_Please_ don't get all melodramatic and romantic. _Please_." Kensi begged.

"Oh, fine, way to ruin the fun."

"I'm so proud of you guys." Callen said. "He's beautiful."

"You were across the room, how could you see?" Deeks asked.

"I can tell when something's beautiful. Much like myself."

"I want him back." Kensi pouted.

"He'll be here shortly, Ms. Blye. I know you've waited long enough." Hetty said, taking the younger woman's hand in hers.

"We-we-we-we-" Deeks stuttered, the realization of him being a father finally striking him.

"Just had a baby." Kensi finished, smiling up at him.

"Yeah." Deeks sighed.

"I can have coffee!" Kensi all but jumped out of the bed.

"Whoa, Kens, let's be careful now. I'll go get you a coffee." Sam said.

"Yeah, easy, Killer." Callen agreed.

"Fine." Kensi pouted. "But I want it now."

"When do the hormones go away?" Deeks whispered to Hetty.

"Soon, Mr. Deeks." Hetty answered. "Soon." While Sam went to fetch Kensi some coffee, a nurse dressed in yellow scrubs wheeled a cart in, with a little blue bundle on top.

"Is that him?" Kensi asked.

"He's gorgeous." The nurse said, confirming Kensi.

"Oh wow." Was all Deeks could say. They all looked at the baby, whose brilliant blue eyes matched Deeks', and hair that was a lighter shade of Kensi's, but there wasn't enough to be completely sure what color it was.

"Hi, Honey." Kensi cooed.

"What are we going to name him?" Deeks asked.

"Alexander." She looked up at him. "Alexander Martin Blye." Kensi said.

"Why _Blye_?" Deeks asked again.

"Deeks is a funny name, plus that's what I call you." She answered.

"It's perfect. He's perfect." Deeks said.

**I KNOW IT WAS EXTREMELY SHORT, AND I'M SORRY. THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER, WHICH IS THE EPILOGUE. **


	17. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS WENT ON THIS RIDE WITH ME. IT HAS BEEN A PLEASURE TO WRITE, ESPECIALLY SINCE I ONLY INTENDED THIS AS A ONE, MAYBE TWO-SHOT. BUT ALL OF YOUR FEEDBACK KEPT ME WANTING TO WRITE MORE. I WISH I COULD THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU INDIVIDUALLY FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS, ESPECIALLY THE ONES WHO REVIEWED.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

* 5 YEARS LATER *

Kensi and Deeks sat on the bench of a park, where their son, Alex, was swinging on one of the swings. It was a chilly November day, in the late afternoon. They watched as he laughed each time he went higher. When he was first born, his brilliant blue eyes matched Deeks'. Now, they've lightened some, more like a sky-blue. His sandy hair had darkened some, not quite brunette, but not quite dirty-blonde, either. He had just enough freckles that it was cute, but not too many that they covered his face. His plaid shirt was ruffling in the wind, as the cold bit through him.

"Hey, Alex, don't you think we should be getting home now?" Kensi asked.

"But I'm having fun!" The young boy replied.

"I know you are, Bud, but we have to get home so we can get ready for the football game tonight. You _do_ want to watch it with, me right?" Deeks said.

"Of course I do!" Alex exclaimed, and jumped off the swing, racing towards his parents."Let's get you home, and we'll get set up with the TV and shirts and blankets. And then you're mom is going to try to cook chicken wings that are edible." Deeks through a smirk at his wife.

"Shut up." Kensi playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Mom, it's not nice to hit people." Alex interjected.

"But Honey, your dad deserved it." She glared at him.

"See what you're teaching him, Kens?" Deeks quipped.

"He's about to learn how to shoot a gun." And this time, Deeks knew she was serious. She may not shoot him, but she was going to inflict a substantial amount of pain if he didn't shut up.

"Uncle G showed me how to pick a lock." Alex said.

"He did?" Deeks shot a look to Kensi, who mirrored his surprise.

"Mhm. And Uncle Sam showed me how to put someone in a choke-hold."

"Even better." Deeks said.

"And what did Grammy Hetty show you?" Kensi asked.

"Use a letter opener." The boy shrugged. "Nothing too cool." Deeks and Kensi barely managed to contain their laughter.

"Come on, Buddy, let's get home." Deeks laughed.


End file.
